


Fairytail Next Gen: Notes

by sunibean



Series: New Chapter: Fairytail [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Amaya and Arashi Fullbuster, Asami Dreyar, Clemintine and Ellanora Strauss, Coby Alberona, Echo Dreyar, Ember and Luna Dragneel, Emma Redfox, Esmerelda Fernandez, Imari Redfox, Kai Dreyar, Keito Connell, Koichi Dragneel, Koree Redfox, Lani Dragneel - Freeform, Luke Dragneel - Freeform, Mia and Yuuto Redfox, Minette and Reikki Fernandez, Miyako and Mikashi Conbolt, Multi, Nashi Dragneel - Freeform, Next Generation, Nova Dreyar - Freeform, Rosemary Fernandez - Freeform, Ryuu Dragneel - Freeform, Simon Fernandez, Storm Fullbuster - Freeform, Sylvia Fullbuster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Just some character's I made for the next gen, all is fanon and for fun. Character's I'll use in fairy tail fics. Plus fun facts and shorts
Relationships: Alzack Connell/Bisca Mulan, Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Series: New Chapter: Fairytail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978964
Kudos: 2





	1. Imari Redfox

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care what anyone says, if you think I'm unoriginal too bad. I like the names, Nashi, Luke and Storm so too flipping bad!!
> 
> I also ship Rowen and Miraxus so if you disagree that's fine opinion's are valid.

Name - Imari Redfox

Sex - Male

Birthday - July 3 

Hair color - Blue

Eye color - red

Guild Mark location - left shoulder 

Magic - copycat mage 

He's able to copy to the body and/or abilities of his opponent 

accessories - Doesn't really wear them but at the age of 8 he got 3 piercing on his ear.

Personality -   
He's the 2nd oldest of next generation (first technically being Asuka her being 7/8 years older than him) he could come off as a little rude or standoffish. But his heart is in the right place, he's smart but doesn't use his intelligence until he's older, so as a child he was very reckless. He doesn't really fight, usually stayed out of them unless really provoked. He has a secret passion for reading. 

He clung to Gajeel a lot as a child and always admired his father. He would throw huge fits about him or Levy going on jobs afraid one day they won't go back. Every night Levy would read him a story which where his passion for it came from. 

His relationship with other children of the guild; being one of the oldest he usually came off as bossy but regardless (most) younger ones listened to him. He likes to tease them a lot as well. He butts heads with Ryuu Dragneel despite him being 7 years younger. Imari hated the fact Ryuu wouldn't listen to him, Ryuu or his best friends; Sylvia Fullbuster, Esmerelda Fernandes, and Coby Alberona, and Asami Dreyar (the trouble makers of the guild) never listened to him or anyone but their parents for that matter. 

He babies his siblings a lot, and took awhile to see that they grew up.


	2. Sabertooth Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the main Sabertooth children you'll see later on, just names and who they're the child of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NM means New Member so they aren't children of people you might know.

Fang and Yuka - The twins of Yukino and Sting  
Misty and Ryder - Daughter and son of Rogue and Minerva   
Rosa Sato - orphan who was founded by Yuka   
Aoi Takahashi - New member to Sabertooth along with her father, Haru Takahashi   
Daphne Yamada - NM triplet joined with Mother and Father Kimmi and Deinji   
Tokio Yamada - NM  
Itsuki Yamada -NM   
Willow Sakura - NM orphan


End file.
